Passion Discovered, Love Awakened
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Where Honoka and Kotori have a most interesting, and most appealing proposal for their dear friend. Based on a certain scene in episode 8 of season 2. HonokaxUmixKotori fluff! ;3 R&R!


**Passion Discovered, Love Awakened**

**By Major Mike Powel III**

Umi felt completely naked under her childhood friends' gazes, her hands covering her face and her cheeks engulfed in a blazing blush.

She was clad in an ocean-blue silk negligee that was split down the middle, tied together at the chest, and under it, a lovely silk bra and panty set covered the essentials, also an ocean-blue.

"Your body is so beautiful, Umi-chan~" Kotori's usually high-pitched voice sounded like a gentle purr in her ear. The seamstress' hand was gently running its fingers through Umi's midnight-blue locks.

"M-Mou…K-Kotori…!" Umi whined, still covering her face in utter embarrassment. Honoka's voice chimed with a giggle.

"Come on, Umi-chan, it's true~! To think you were SO embarrassed and ashamed to show it off, back when we were first getting started with being school idols…I had dreams about these legs of yours for days after our first live~" The ginger cooed, moving her hand down to touch one of Umi's white stocking-clad legs. The bluenette squirmed when she felt Honoka's hand gently moving up and down her clothed thigh, with just the tip of her fingers, which left warm and goose flesh in their wake, even under the cloth covering the leg.

Umi gulped.

"Y-You did…?" She muttered shyly, peeking at Honoka through a crack in her fingers. She was met with the girl's thousand gigawatt smile.

"Of course~! You have such long, beautiful legs, Umi-chan," that smile sent butterflies straight into Umi's tummy. She gasped in surprise when Honoka grasped the hand over one side of her face and pulled it away, gently intertwining their fingers. "Now, now, Umi-chan. There's no need to cover your face…ne, Kotori-chan~?"

The bluenette's other hand was promptly grasped by the ash-brunette's own and pulled away from her face, doing the same as Honoka. Umi was met with Kotori's beautiful, loving smile.

"Indeed, Honoka-chan. You have such a beautiful face, Umi-chan…I could look at it all day long~" She said, her warm, golden eyes staring into Umi's rich amber ones. The blue-haired girl couldn't tear her eyes away from that loving gaze.

"Kotori…" Umi breathed, unconsciously squeezing Kotori's hand.

"Now, Umi-chan, we didn't just invite you here to shower you with praise, as fun as that is~" Honoka said with a coy smile. Umi turned to look at her, confused. "Umi-chan…have you ever…" Honoka leaned down to whisper the rest in Umi's ears. "…touched yourself~?"

"Ehhh?!" Umi replied, her amber eyes shooting wide open. This response made Honoka and Kotori burst into giggles.

"D'awww~! Umi-chan kawaii!" Kotori squealed, grabbing and hugging Umi tightly to her chest, the bluenette's face mushed into her lovely, green bra-clad breasts.

"Mmmfhfmm!" Umi protested, her voice completely muffled by Kotori's bosom. Honoka giggled during the entire exchange.

After the giggles had died down and Umi had finally pulled her face out of Kotori's chest, Honoka asked again, this time in a less seductive tone of voice, but just like her usual demeanor.

"So, Umi-chan? Have you ever done it?" Honoka asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Umi turned to look at her with hesitant eyes and blazing cheeks. Fortunately, Kotori was there to wrap her arms around Umi's shoulders, hugging her comfortably from behind. This made Umi relax.

"U-Um…err…I…I've…" The poor dear stuttered and fiddled with her thumbs. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. "No. No, no, I haven't. I have never…ever…ma-mas…mastu…" Umi couldn't say that word, so shameful she thought it was. She buried her face in her hands once more.

Kotori leaned down to rest her chin on Umi's shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"You have never masturbated~?" She finished Umi's previous sentence. The bluenette turned to look at her in disbelief.

"K-Kotori?! What the Hell?! Why do you-?!" Umi had no idea how Kotori could speak such a word, just like that. Kotori smiled seductively.

"Ohhh, trust me, Umi-chan~ I know that word, I know it well. I've done it plenty of times…sometimes, with Honoka watching~!" She finished with a beaming smile.

In shock, Umi turned to look at Honoka, who sat just a few feet away on the bed, playing with the end of her side ponytail in an innocent-looking fashion, if she weren't sticking her tongue out in a cheeky way.

"H-Honoka…? Have you…?"

Honoka stopped playing with her ponytail and moved over to Umi on all fours, looking up at her with those big, bright blue eyes of hers.

"…Yup~" And she leaned up…

Umi felt Kotori's hands grab her shoulders to move her off to the side slightly, and when she turned to look at Kotori, she saw her and Honoka…kissing, full on the lips, their heads tilted and their eyes closed in bliss.

Umi was stunned into silence, having this front row seat to her friends' impromptu make-out session. She couldn't tear her wide amber eyes away from such a sight, and she just stared, mesmerized at this vision of girl love before; her eyes took in every detail.

The way the girls' lips moved and molded together, moving this way and that, a perfect match for each other, the glimpses of tongues whenever their lips parted as they deepened the kiss, the way their soft cheeks were lit up by matching blushes…

Umi felt an unexpected spike of arousal go straight down to that certain spot between her legs. She whimpered.

This sudden, adorable sound made Kotori and Honoka break their lip lock. The lovers seemed lost in each other's eyes for a moment after they parted, before they turned to look at the blushing bluenette still in Kotori's arms. Honoka smiled.

"Trust us, Umi-chan. We've done A LOT more than just masturbate~" She purred, even adding a wink at the end. Umi gulped, again, eventually finding her voice.

"S-So…Honoka, Kotori…if you two are…are a couple…well, why AM I here, then? I still don't get it…" She said. The girls before her giggled, and Kotori gave Umi a little squeeze.

"Well, Umi-chan, we invited you here to help you," Honoka began. "Seeing you so utterly freaked out when we watched that romance movie the other day…"

"Umi-chan, it made us worried." Kotori continued, getting a confused look from Umi.

"W-Worried…? Wha? Worried about what?" She repeated.

"Umi-chan, a girl being that freaked out over an on-screen kiss…it's like…like if you were afraid of love and another person's touch, or something of the sort," Kotori spoke with a concerned look on her beautiful face. Umi blushed and curled up in the ash-brunette's arms. Kotori gladly cuddled her friend closer.

Honoka moved a hand to gently rub Umi's exposed shoulder.

"Umi-chan…being kissed by the person you love is not shameful. Showing your body to that person is not shameful either. Even touching yourself for pleasure, that is most definitely not shameful, either. And Umi-chan…" Honoka spoke, leaning down to kiss Umi's forehead.

"We want to help you…be comfortable with yourself," Kotori continued with a warm smile, gently caressing Umi's blue tresses. "Umi-chan…Honoka-chan and I love each other very much…but there's this empty place in our hearts…a place for…one more." She cooed, gently cupping Umi's chin to make her look up. Umi's eyes widened when she saw the warmth and utter love in Kotori's golden orbs. She gasped.

"Kotori…" She whispered, and then turned to look at her other beautiful friend, who gazed at her with the same look. "Honoka…are you two telling me you…? You want me to…?" She spoke in utter disbelief.

Kotori and Honoka smiled wide.

"Yes, Umi-chan. That's right. We love you, we love you very much…" Honoka began.

"We want you to join our relationship!" Kotori finished, and in her excitement, she leaned down and captured Umi's parted lips in a kiss.

Umi's amber eyes shot wide open at this sudden lip lock and as expected, she immediately tensed up, but Kotori didn't let up, and she kept kissing her. All resistance eventually melted away to leave warmth and love in its wake as Umi hesitantly and clumsily began to kiss back.

"Whoa~! Kotori-chan, c'mon, no fair!" Honoka pouted but looked on with a smile anyway, even leaning forward to get a better angle.

Honoka moved a hand to caress Umi's hair.

"It's very nice, isn't it~?" She cooed. "Kotori-chan is so soft, and an amazing kisser, isn't she~? She always drives me crazy when she kisses me, and she's almost always the one who starts it! Teehee, she loves to smooch~" Honoka spoke while her beloved friends made out right in front of her.

Eventually, the brunette and bluenette had to break the kiss because of that nuisance called "need for oxygen", slowly pulling apart, panting.

Then, Kotori maneuvered Umi's body so that the dazed girl was now wrapped securely in Honoka's arms, literally sitting in the ginger's lap; Honoka's arms wrapped securely around Umi's back and waist, and the girl had to wrap her arms around Honoka's neck, and her legs around the leader of Muse' waist, leaving them in a most compromising position.

The embarrassment was washed away, however, as Honoka stared into Umi's eyes with nothing but devotion and love.

"My turn~ Let's dig in!" And with that, Honoka leaned in, with Umi meeting her half-way. Their lips touched, and Umi kissed back immediately.

As the blue and red haired girls kissed, Kotori moved and fluttered around them like a humming bird, kissing and caressing the two new lovers; a caress here, and fluttering touch there, a kiss here and there, the seamstress' hands moving to tread her fingers through the girls' hair.

"What do you think, Umi-chan~? Do you like kissing Honoka-chan?" Kotori purred in the bluenette's ear, caressing her back. The girl let off a soft moan that was swallowed by Honoka, but Kotori still heard it. She giggled. "Yup, that's what I thought~ Kissing Honoka-chan is addictive, there's no other way to describe it. If you choose to stick with us, we promise you: you will never get enough of Honoka-chan's kisses~" The ash-brunette pressed her front flush against Umi's back and placed her hands on her lovely, womanly hips.

Umi felt warmth engulfing her entire body and pooling down below, and Kotori was right: she couldn't get enough of Honoka's lips, her taste, her touch…

However, as expected, Umi and Honoka had to break their kiss to get a much-needed breath.

"Yes…yes! Kotori…Honoka…I accept. I'm…I'm yours…" Umi whispered, her voice thick with emotion and newly-discovered passion.

The instigators smiled and sandwiched Umi between their bodies in a tight hug. Honoka kissed Umi's forehead while Kotori kissed the back of her neck.

"Ok, Umi-chan. Thank you~" Honoka whispered, caressing Umi's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori whispered, leaning over Umi's shoulder and nuzzling her cheek.

"_I love you."_ Two of the three founding Muses whispered in Umi's ears, and so, it began.

The night of passion that ensued became one of Umi's most precious memories, the beginning of the three Muses' beautiful melody of love.

_~FIN~_

**Author's Notes:** Yoooooo~!

What's up, my beautiful people and fellow Love Livers?

So, about this little piece…hmmm…well, my primary goal was to get Roxius off my case. XD He's been asking me to write a new "Love Live!" story, particularly, involving my OT3 of HonokaxUmixKotori.

And, well, here we are. LOL So, if you wanna throw boots or rotten tomatoes at somebody, by all means, throw as much as you want at him. XD

But still, I hope you liked this, Rox-kun. This is for you, my friend! :3

So, I hope ya'll enjoyed this little piece of Muse threeway love, and that you let me know what you think on that lovely little review box down below, 'k? :3 If you don't review, my puppeh, Molly-chan will cry. :'C Don't make Molly-chan cry! ;v;

So, with that said, if I don't see you tomorrow, good morning, good evening, and good night. :3

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
